


What is this thing you call biology?

by space_lace



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, slight Yuuki/Toki but just veeery slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki might be a genius, but sometimes he was stupidly naive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this thing you call biology?

**Author's Note:**

> This has mpreg...or more like talks about it. And pure innocent stupidity.

He was feeling sick. Training hadn't helped in the least, especially with it having been so early in the morning. On top of that, he had barely gotten any sleep. And now, he had the third Code:Breaker on his heels, Yuuki droning on and on about Nyanmaru. He wasn't really listening.

Passing a particularly foul smelling alley, he felt how waves of sickness hit him hard, making his stomach turn. He hurried away from the middle of the street, hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Bending forward, Toki hurled into the waste bin. Yuuki patted him on the back, head tilted as he watched him like he wasn't at all bothered watching someone vomit up close. Actually, when Toki pulled his hair out of his face (feeling a huge need to shower. Right. _Now_ ) and shifted tired eyes to glance at the redhead, he looked almost curious. Eyes were sparkling with fascinated interest in that special way of his for some unknown but probably crazy reason.

”Fourth, fourth, is it morning sickness?”

 He had been right to think it was crazy. This was outright _insane_. ”What the hell's that supposed to mean?” His voice was hoarse after emptying his stomach until there was nothing left but bile burning his throat.

”Pregnant women throws up a lot in the morning.” There was a content nod, telling that Yuuki, he sure knew his things. And he was obviously proud to show this particular piece of knowledge that seemed to be unknown to Code:04. ”And they like eating weird things. Don't you want something weird to eat?”

Toki stared. ”Who told you that? And do I look like a woman to you?!” Besides, he didn't feel like eating _anything_ right now. He would just gag and throw it right back up again.

”You're pretty like one,” said Yuuki, as if it should have been obvious. And to him, maybe it was. Toki didn't get why. He knew he looked good (and extremely so) and wasn't the most masculine guy out there, but neither was Yuuki. Or Ogami or Heike or even Kouji for that matter. The blonde didn't even know where to start on what was wrong with that statement, so he just stood there sputtering nonsense, exhaustion being the only thing keeping him from flailing his arms around wildly. ”Second told me,” Yuuki then added, as if he had almost forgotten about Toki having asked him that.

Heike. Why was he not surprised to hear that? Oh right, because Heike was a perverted freaky bastard who seemed to like messing with him way too much. “And how the hell would that even _work_? And with who?!” It wasn't like he'd had sex with anyone recently (Toki liked to pretend like he wasn't a virgin, as if he would lose his virginity if he wished it away hard enough), so even if he had been a girl, there was no way for him to have gotten pregnant.

Yuuki crouched down on the ground, uncaring that his jacket was getting dirty as he did. He looked up at Toki with his chin resting in his hands. ”Second said some girls can get pregnant when they get kissed. I kissed you yesterday and now you're throwing up.”

Toki made a series of frustrated noises, wanting really bad to just throw a tantrum and act as if he really was the child his Lost form looked like. ”One; They don't. Two; that was a stupid accident. Three; I'm sick because you were carrying some stupid bacteria and then it got to me when it was raining last night.” If only he had brought an umbrella, or at least gone out earlier to buy new cigarettes. Then he wouldn't have been caught wet and cold in the heavy rain.

The redheaded cat-boy looked like he was honestly contemplating this. Toki hoped that Yuuki would get that Heike had tricked him so that he would leave him alone. He wanted to go back to Shibuya-sou and _sleep_ , not stand with his hands around a trash bin and talk about _pregnancy_.

Since Yuuki still seemed to be thinking, Toki decided to just leave and go home. If all the younger boy was going to do was think, he could do so just as well without him being there. It wasn't like Yuuki didn't know the way back.

As he let got of the trash bin to straighten his back, he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself despite the sun shining down on him from the sky. He felt like an angry Yukihina was standing next to him, spreading ice all around him. As he started to make his way back to the mansion, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned.

It was Yuuki, who looked up at him with dead eyes, that somehow still managed to look excited and pleading at the same time. Then, Yuuki piped up with a completely innocent question, that annoyed Toki none the less. “Can I listen to your stomach?”

Toki slapped the hand away, really annoyed by then. “ _NO!_ ” The closest description to what that one word sounded like was an angry and hoarse shriek. Normally Toki didn't give out such high pitched noises, but it seemed like his voice was the next thing to be affected.

Toki turned to leave again, starting to walk away from where Code:03 was still crouching on the ground.

But he shouldn't have turned his back on the boy, because before he had taken even two steps, he fell to the ground. As soon as Toki's back was against him, Yuuki had shot off the ground, pouncing the blond. His hands grabbed at him and Toki was turned around where he lied beneath his fellow Code:Breaker.

Pinning Toki's hands down with his own, he used his teeth to pull up Toki's shirt to reveal his stomach. Toki let out a small squeaking noise as a cold ear was pressed against his skin. His cheeks tinted an embarrassing shade of pink as he struggled to get loose, but Yuuki was really strong when he wanted to, and he wasn't among the top 3 Code:Breakers for nothing. “Keep still Fourth, or I won't hear it.”

“You _won't_ hear it because there's nothing there! Heike tricked you! Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm right!” But Toki's annoyed shouts went ignored as Yuuki kept his ear against Toki's stomach, red hair tickling the blond's skin.  
  
“I can hear something.” Yuuki's voice held a pleased edge, and the ear pressed harder against his stomach. Toki kept protesting as loudly as his voice allowed at the moment, but with his voice turning more and more hoarse by every scream, it wasn't hard to miss anymore.

Then, they could hear a voice coming from right above them. “What are you doing?” Toki looked up, and Yuuki's eyes shifted to lock at the person. It was Ogami, and while he looked confused as to what they were doing, he seemed utterly amused by the situation.

Toki kicked, trying once again to get Yuuki to leave him alone. But with his lack of energy, the kick held no real force. “Don't just stand there! Get him off of me!”

Ogami snorted in withheld laughter, looking like he mulled it over for at least a few seconds. Then, he spoke, confirming what Toki had thought he would say the moment he saw that expression. “No. I think it'll be more fun watching.”


End file.
